narutofandomcom_de-20200214-history
Forum:The last: Naruto the Movie/Naruto 7:The Last
Hallo Naruto Fans! Ihr habt sicher schon von den Zeichnungen gehört, ja genau, ich meine die Sketches aus The last: Naruto the movie. ''Also ich hab sie angeguckt und möchte zu jedem eine kleine Anmerkung machen: Original Notizen von Kishimoto aus der japanischen Weekly Shonen jump Zeitschrift zu den Charaktern: '''Tenten' "Ihre Weiblichkeit ist noch weiter gestiegen! … Das energische Mädchen ist zu einer wunderschönen Frau herangewachsen. Frisur sowie Kleidung sind außerdem modernisiert!!” ~ Hm, sie wirkt wie alle anderen "Frauen" viel menschlicher und sieht nicht mehr wie eine Figur aus Naruto aus. Ihr Outfit ist im Gegensatz zu ihrem alten ziemlich cool und feminin. Temari Ihre ausstrahlungsstarke Augen wirken überzeugend! … Sie trägt nun Zöpfe! Eine gewisse Anziehungskraft kommt von ihren Augen! ~ Auch Temari wirkt nun weiblicher und hat sich von dem eher schlichten Outfit getrennt. Sakura “Sakura ist erwachsen geworden und hat einen reiferen Ausdruck! … Sakura’s sanft, lächelnder Ausdruck macht schon einen guten Eindruck. Ihre Körperstruktur ist zudem etwas feminin.” ~ Sakura hat sich stark verändert, so wie die anderen Mädchen/Frauen ähnelt ihr Gesicht nicht mehr dem Comic Stil aus Naruto. Finde ich etwas blöd, aber warten wir einfach mal ab wie die Mädchen/F dann als endprodukt im Film aussehen. Zudem hat sie nun auch einen Diamant auf der Stirn (Wie Tsunade), in ihm sammelt sie ja ihr Chakra. Doch eins änderte sich nicht! Noch immer ist Sakura Flach wie ein Brett, wobei man dachte das sie als erwachsene Person nach Tsunade kommt. Chouji “Nun wurde er sogar noch fetter?! … Er hat einen kleinen Bart am Kinn und hat nun die Haare kurz!” ~ Ja genau, Chouji ist dicker geworden und hat einen etwas merkwürdigen Kinnbart. Seine Haare sehen ganz ok aus. Gaara “Sein Flaschenkürbis ist kurz und bündig! … Zugleich auch die größte Veränderung, ist die Größe. Es ist an einen Gurt, mit einem weiteren darüber, befestigt.” ~ Hm, mit gaara habe ich nicht viel zutun da ich ihn nicht gut kenne. Wahrscheinlich habe ich genau diese Naruto Folgen verpasst. Sein Gefäß sieht recht handlich aus und ansonsten trägt er nichts besonderes. Lee “Sein Ausdruck ist edel und furchtlos!! … Die Strukturen an seinem Gesicht sind klarer und viel männlicher geworden.” ~'' Ja es geht. Seine Haare hat er etwas wachsen lassen. Im Grunde ist es keine Bedeutenswerte Veränderung.'' Shikamaru “Shikamaru mit einem ruhigen und zugleich friedlichen Gesicht! … Shikamaru zeigt nicht die größten Veränderungen.. sein Gesichtsausdruck sieht aber ziemlich männlich aus..?!” ~'' Er guckt ziemlich ernst-gar böse bzw. grimmig. Eben ein noch heftiger Shikamaru Blick, er trägt nun einen Brust Panzer (Die neue Konoha Jonin Rüstung?)'' Sai “Sai hat sich (neben Naruto) auch einem Outfit Wandel unterzogen?! …. Sai’s Pony ist etwas länger geworden und sein Gesichtsausdruck wirkt weitaus gelassener, cooler.. Die Ärmel an seinem Shirt sind auch etwas länger.” ~'' *Hust* Outfitwandel? Wo denn? Die etwas längeren Ärmel? Und noch immer Bauch frei. Also für mich bleit Sai eine normale und schlichte Nebenfigur. Und natürlich das Alien von Naruto ;P'' Naruto Tja und niemand schreibt was im Weekly Shonen Jump für eine Notiz über Narutos Outfit von Kishi gemacht wurde. Auf einer Seite habe ich es mal gelesen aber ich finde sie nicht mehr. Wer es weiß, kann es gerne ändern!! Ich zitiere das wenige was ich noch weiß: Narutos Gesichtszüge sind ernster geworden was ihn erwachsener aussehen lässt, zudem trägt er die Haare nun kurz. So ähnlich stand es da, wie gesagt, wer es weiß kann es-nein soll es verbessern! Aber', '''i''ch hab die neuen Sketches natürlich gesehen- auch von Naruto. Den Teaser schließe ich auch mit ein. Sein Outfit ist echt cool! Aber warum weicht er nicht von diesem Orange ab?-Egal. Natürlich fallen seine kurzen Haare besonders auf! Damit hat wohl niemand gerechnet. Nur sieht das Stirnband etwas...gewöhnungsbedürftig aus. Wenn die Haare schon so kurz sind hätte man es kleiner und nicht größer machen sollen, auch die Bänder wo man es normalerweise zuschnürt fehlen! Naja.. Die Frisur sieht eigentlich ganz gut aus, Kishi dachte sich wahrscheinlich, nach dem solch viele Minato-Haar-Narutos gezeichnet wurden, das er uns mal Überraschen sollte. Und das hat geklappt, anstatt Minatos Haare zu kopieren, hat er sie einfach abgeschnitten. Ist Okay! So aber jetzt kommts: Narutos rechte Hand ist verbunden! Da wo die Sonne drauf war! Dies ist bestimmt kein Zufall und lässt uns stark vermuten das der Film an den Manga anknüpft! Ein kleiner Schlag für die Anime Zuschauer die den Manga nicht lese. Aber man kann ja problemlos Chapter 670-690 nach lesen, also ist es doch keine Tragödie (So hab ichs gemacht als ich dies erfahren hab!). Hat Naruto womöglich die Kraft der Sechs Pfade noch? Was meint ihr? '' Die vermissten: Wo bleiben '''Sasuke, Kakashi' und Hinata 'ab? Leben sie noch? Wenn ja- dann wäre Team 7 vereint und es würde so aufhören wie es begonnen hat. (Am liebsten wäre es mir Sasuke Naruto und Sakura wieder auf einer ganz stink normalen Mission zu sehen- Wer noch?) ABER wenn Sasuke gestorben ist dann wäre das ''mega beschissen! Kakashi.. der überlebt bestimmt, Obito hat ihm ja seine Augen gegeben. Da kann er ja nicht gleich sterben - wäre ja dumm. Hinata macht es bestimmt auch noch. Aber Sasuke.. Hm.. wenn er überleben sollte (Was ich hoffe!) dann bin ich gespannt auf sein Aussehen! Wenn Kishi ihm die Haare abschneiden würde, gäbe es ein mega Shitstorm! Vielleicht lässt er sie ja wachsen... aber am besten sehen sie so wie jetzt aus, da kann niemand was sagen- die sehen nähmlich total cool aus. '''Meine Theorie zu den 3 (Naja es fehlen auch noch ein paar neben Charakter..) Kishi lässt sich Zeit, weil es schwer ist die Hauptcharakter zu zeichnen-Sasuke als Bsp.. Aber die größte Sorge hat er wahrscheinlich mit Kakashi, denn bei einem Interview gab er zu das er einnen Fehler mt Kakashi gemacht hatte. Er hätte ihm niemals die Maske aufsetzen sollen, er will uns nicht enttäuschen. Denn er wird unter der Maske wie jeder andere aussehen - also stink normal. Deswegen muss er sich was einfallen lassen, denn die Maske muss ab! Dies ist schon längst überfällig. Wie werden die 2 (von mir aus auch 3,4 oder 5) aussehen? <--- Dies war nur ein WENN Theorie, fals sie den Krieg überleben sollten. ' ''Was meint ihr zu den Sketches? Narutos Hand ? Um was geht es im Film? Wer wird 7ter Hokage-Kakashi? 8ter Hokage - Naruto oder Sasuke? Tauchen Sasuke und Kakashi(+ paar andere)auf, oder sind sie tot? Lange Beiträge sind erwünscht und gern gesehen. Am besten diskutiert ihr über meine Aufgelisteten Fragen. Für verbesserungen bin ich offen- auch zum Spekulieren und Diskutieren! ;) Ps wichtige Änderungen sollte man erwähnen, damit ich weiß wo mein Fehler war. Und wenn man schon etwas ändert, kann man gleich seine Meinung da lassen ;) Lg Team7assemble Also bezüglich Tenten ist mir aufgefallen, dass ihr neues Outfit (eigentlich ihr ganzes Äußeres) stark an Chun-Li aus Street Fighter erinnert! Hinsichtlich Naruto könnte die Vermutung auch zutreffen, dass er unter seiner Bandage noch das Symbol, aber vor allem noch die Kraft von Hagoromo, besitzt. Und zur Handlung des Films: Vielleicht setzt der Film in der Tat kurz nach dem Manga ein. Schließlich hatte Kaguya doch irgendetwas davon erzählt, dass sie die Menschen als Soldaten für ihre Armee braucht. So könnte es also darauf hinaus laufen, dass Naruto und Co. noch einmal in den Krieg ziehen müssen. Aber gegen wen oder was, dass bleibt abzuwarten. Vielleicht entlässt Hagoromo uns aus dem Manga mit den Worten, dass in einigen Jahren eine große Bedrohung auf die Menschen zukommen wird und sie sich darauf vorbereiten müssen... Wer weiß?! ^^ Gruß, Dumpfmuff 217.84.208.61 Ich könnte mir Vorstellen das es im Film um eine Rückblende geht die vom Krieg handelt. So das ich alle nochmal daran Erinner was sie Opfern und geben mussten um zu Gewinnen. Da Naruto und Sasuke ja nun wirklich die stärksten von allen sind und nur Kaguya ihnen ebenbürdig ist. Hm, also ich denke das man einen Einblick in das zukünftige Leben Narutos bekommt. Also wer jetzt Hokage ist und wird usw. Mit oder ohne Sasuke und Kakashi, was wir ja immer noch nicht wissen. Was sagt ihr eigentlich dazu? Auch hier gibt es z.B. neue Bilder zum Film (u.a. mit dem Antagonisten Toneri Ootsutsuki!), die aber auch bestimmt an anderer Stelle zu finden sind -> saiyanisland.com/2014/10/the-last-naruto-the-movie-toneri-otsutsuki-new-scenes-art/ [[Benutzer:Sin007|'''Sin007罪]](Dissi) 16:34, 30. Okt. 2014 (UTC) :Und hier noch etwas: dailymotion.com/video/x29001q mit dem neuen Antagonisten Toneri Ootsutsuki und Kakashi als Hokage :D [[Benutzer:Sin007|'Sin007罪']](Dissi) 18:09, 31. Okt. 2014 (UTC) Okay, also mittlerweile ist ja relativ bekannt, dass (ja.. also ich spoiler dann mal, das geht hier doch, oder?) Hanabi entführt wird. ...und jetzt mal was um Diskussionen anzuheizen... Schaut Naruto etwa Hinata verliebt an?? YukiWarZone(Dissi) 18:16, 31. Okt. 2014 (UTC) so wie ich das verstanden hab ist die Beziehung der beiden Hinata und Naruto im Film schon sehr stark. was ich aber nicht verstehen kann wie plötzlich Hinata Schwester mal eben so eine wichtige Rolle in einem Film bekommt. im Manga war Hanabi doch nur mal kurz wärend der Chun-Nin Prüfung dabei und dann verschwand sie ja auch schon in der Versenkung wieder und nun soll sie der Grund für ein Film sein??? Selbst der Bösewicht find ich etwas seltsam das da so eine Art Ur Ur Ur Ur Ur Ur Ur Ur Ur Enkel oder wie sie es da nennen wollen von Hagoromo Ootsutsuki rum spring und den Bösen mimt. :Naja, wenn er die Byakugan will, entführt er natürlich ein sehr junges Clan-Mitglied, das sich kaum wehren kann - deswegen Hinatas kleine Schwester. Aber warum will er die Byakugan? Im Trailer heißt es (Überssetzungen sind schon raus, man muss nur auf Youtube mal suchen) "die Menschheit soll dafür bestraft werden, dass sie Chakra als eine Waffe missbraucht haben". Okay.. aber dann selber die Byakugan wollen...? YukiWarZone(Dissi) 09:12, 1. Nov. 2014 (UTC) ::KORREKTUR: Toneri wollte wohl Hinata entführen, hat's aber nicht geschafft und nahm stattdessen Hanabi mit. Aber später im Film scheint er Hinata auch noch zu kriegen. Ach ja, und der Mond kommt der Erde gefährlich nah, und es regnet angeblich Meteoriten... Und die Gruppe hinter Toneri sind keine "normalen" Ninja... Der Mond... abartige Ninjas... wie sind wir von Ninjas zu Aliens gelandet? Einmal ist die Rede von Toneris "Puppenarmee", andere vermuten da Aliens. YukiWarZone(Dissi) 09:37, 1. Nov. 2014 (UTC) :::Möglicherweise ist das der Gegner, für den Kaguya eine Armee brauchte ... --Shiromaru (Diskussion) 21:17, 5. Nov. 2014 (UTC) Es sind neue Spoiler raus, die groß diskutiert werden, denn die Rede ist von der Bekanntmachung der gesamten Film-Handlung, in der angeblich...: * einige Charaktere sterben * erklärt wird, wie Naruto und Hinata / Sasuke und Sakura zusammenkommen * gezeigt wird, wie sich die anderen Paare treffen * Hochzeitsbilder zu sehen werden sein * deren Geburten gezeigt werden (wer will denn sowas sehen? gibt schon verrückte da draußen xD) * erläutert wird, was aus all den anderen Charakteren wird Dazu muss ich sagen, dass das bisher eine einzige Quelle war und dass kaum wer annimmt, dass all diese Informationen stimmen. Dem gegenüber steht die Tatsache, dass all die erwähnten Fakten so ziemlich alle offenen Fragen klären würden, jedoch bin ich beim Lesen dieser Spoiler ziemlich ausgetickt (da kriegt man Lust, sich vor einen Zug zu werfen, aber es fährt ja kaum einer :'D :'D). Nichtsdestottrotz können wir alle auf den Film gespannt, nehmt die Spoiler, die überall rumkursieren, aber nicht zu ernst, sie sind alle inoffiziell. YukiWarZone(Contact) 16:00, 20. Nov. 2014 (UTC)